


It Was In The Bathroom

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: Pornography [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (at the end tho), Bathroom Sex, M/M, Smut, slut!luke, slut!mikey, sorry luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>uh i just got this idea out of no where so yea enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote>





	It Was In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> uh i just got this idea out of no where so yea enjoy it

Luke looked up as Michael, Calum, and Ashton walked into the room earning looks of disgust as people noticed the various hickeys and the rumpled state they were in. Calum waltzed over to his seat plopping down heavily smirking as Ashton did the same. Michael carefully slid into his seat wincing as his arse touched the chair a satisfied smirk on his face. A blush crept up his cheeks as he remembered the bathroom.

**The Bathroom**

Michael moaned as he was pushed against the wall a pair of lips attached to his neck and hands down the back of his pants. The lips on his neck moved down to mouth wetly at his collar bones and the other person’s lips moving to capture his lips in a searing kiss. The hands down his pants handled the smooth flesh roughly in the tight confines of his black skinny jeans. The blue haired boy gasped as the lips on his neck found his sweet spot, he was turned around and shoved against the wall again.

“Such a pretty ass baby.” Ashton purred at him earning a groan.

Calum hummed in agreement his hand already wrapped around his cock pumping lightly. Michael’s mouth watered at the sight of the Kiwi boy’s dripping cock. He let out a whimper when he saw the younger boy coming towards him yanking down his pants and spreading his ass cheeks.

“Looks like our whore already got himself all prepped and ready to go Ash.” Calum grunted pumping his fingers into the older boy.

That made Ashton moan looking at where Calum’s fingers pumped in and out of his tight hole.The curly haired boy made his way over to the pair smacking the blue haired boys ass making him yelp.

“God you are such a slut aren’t you? Already prepped and everything.” Michael moaned at the worlds pressing tighter against the wall constant whimpers moans and groans left his lips.

Ashton was taken back by just how much of a whore Michael actually was, if he was being honest it was really hot. Calum gave him a nod of confirmation gripping the blue haired boys hair turning him so his cock was in front of plump red lips. The older boy grabbed his aching cock tapping the head against his lips dropping his jaw and kitten licking the tip.  Calum let out a soft curse at the teasing actions, Ashton chose then to start pushing into the blue haired boy slightly surprised at how tight he was. He groaned pushing in farther, Michael moaned around the cock in his mouth blinking up at the Kiwi boy. He pulled his cock of of him mouth continuing to pump and stroke him member as lust filled green eyes stared up at him and plump red lips were wetted by a pink tongue.

“If you want you could fuck my mouth instead,” he moaned as Ashton rolled his hips into him again. “Fuck right there right fucking there oh fuck.”

Calum licked his lips nodding and swallowing thickly. Tangling his fingers into blue hair his cock slowly slid into the warm wet mouth in front of him a groan falling from his lips. The tip hit the back of his throat and he moaned around the girth as Ashton thrusted into his prostate again and again making him tremble hole clenching around Ashton’s cock moans making vibrations travel up Calum’s cock.

“Fuck” Calum moaned rolling his hips into him faster.

**  
**One of Michael’s hands slid down his body wrapping a hand around his cock moaning as his body was used by the two boys. Ashton tightened his grip on the pale boys hips leaving bruises. The kiwi boy smacked the side of his face lightly making him moan, he whined as Ashton’s hand came down on his ass cheek making him jolt forward swallowing more of Calum’s hard cock.The blue haired boy groaned sucking harder on the cock in his mouth clenching his velvety insides around the cock in his arse. Ashton moaned roughly pulling out and switching with Calum. As Ashton thrust into his mouth Calum let out a loud moan yanking his body back onto his cock groaning. The blue haired boy pulled off of Ashton's cock as he was pressed against Calum's chest Ashton pumping his member and kissing at his neck.

 

The blue haired  boy moaned as his body was overwhelmed with the sensations. He cried out as he came all over Ashton's hand whining as he felt Calum cumming inside of him. The kiwi boy pulled out and he was turned and bent over the sink as Ashton chased his orgasm  thrusting into him at a fast pace movements sloppy. Michael looked in the mirror seeing Ashton with his jaw slack and his hands planted on his hips. He moaned at a particularly hard thrust to his prostate gripping the sink.

 

"Cum for me Ash" Michael purred at him.

 

Ashton thrusted into him one last time before groaning as he emptied himself into the blue haired boy. Michael gasped and whined through it gripping the counter tightly. Ashton pulled out gently both boys moaning at seeing the pale boys hole dripping with cum. 

 

"Thanks Mikey." Ashton chuckled.

 

"No problem."

 

Ashton and Calum's cocks twitched as they heard Michael's wrecked voice. The blue haired boy smirked producing a black plug from his pocket. Slowly he inserted it before pulling up his pants and cleaning himself u a bit. Walking over to the two dumbfounded boys he gave them both a sweet all consuming kiss before walking about of the bathroom.

 

**Classroom**

 

Ashton sighed as he looked at Luke, well it wasn't just him it was all three of them. Their eyes tracing over his body hungrily. Calum leaned over whispering to Ashton.

 

"I wish he was a slut too. That would be hot."

 

Luke smirked turning and looking at the three.

 

_"Who says I'm not?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys could please kudos comment or suggest anything that would be great thank you:)
> 
> (For some reason when i read that I hear Tyler Oakley's voice


End file.
